


game

by Blaizekit



Series: Blaize's Tumblr Archive [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaizekit/pseuds/Blaizekit
Summary: Living is a game, and the first to tip their hand is the first to lose.tumblr prompt for @speedydemento
Series: Blaize's Tumblr Archive [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728511
Kudos: 7





	game

[Prompt: “Don’t look at me like that.” konan to Obito.]

[Original Post](https://blaizekit.tumblr.com/post/185716306144/dont-look-at-me-like-that-konan-to-obito)

The masked man didn’t answer right away. He only tilted his head to one side as if innocently puzzled. But Konan could sense the sly smile hidden underneath the mask. 

That duplicity of his was one of the many things that got her blood pressure up.

“Like what, _senpai?_ ” he said in that cloying way. It was even more annoying than usual, since they were at the tower, and there was no one around to dupe. “I don’t know how you can tell what I’m looking at. Sometimes, I’m not even sure. That wall behind you might be more expressive than you are.”

He took a step toward her, and–though he hadn’t dropped the act yet, it felt like dark wings had opened up, subtly aiming to intimidate, make her feel boxed in. Konan looked up at him. Leaves of paper peeled off her skin and folded themselves into stars with razor-sharp edges. They hovered in a steadily growing cloud around them, enlarging her presence. This was _her_ home. _Their_ home.

“You look like a creature from the darkness sizing up its next meal.” Konan kept her voice intentionally low. It wouldn’t do to have her suspicions overheard–at least, not yet. “Trying to decide if the prey is more trouble than it’s worth. But I can promise that you’ve got it all wrong.”

“How so?” He was not putting on stupid airs now.

“You don’t realize I’m the one you should be most afraid of. The _only_ reason you’re still here is the information you might have. Because it gives him hope. But never forget that _I_ see you.”

The masked man took a step back, and with it, his darkness seemed to withdraw back into itself. No more amusement. No more lies. Only cold anger.

Good. At least that made two of them.

“You may be right.” He paused, then ran a hand across the bottom of his mask thoughtfully, as if miming the gesture of rubbing one’s chin.

“You’re right,” he repeated. “You’re not his weakness. He is yours.”


End file.
